


My Dirty Little Secret Slave

by Azhure99



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Drinking, Floor Sex, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: Living his whole life repressing himself for the sake of his brother and uncle, in secret LWJ searches for something to fill the missing part of himself, wwx's escourt add catches his attention and he buys the disowned boy and moves him in for personal use
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Wei Ying

Lan Wangji had been running his family’s company for a year now after his brother had a major falling out for allowing his personal relationships cloud his judgement about a partnership with Jin Corp who went down in a major fraud scandal. Lan Xichen had personally taken the blame and stepped down from the company, leaving Lan Wangji alone and in charge. Arriving home from a terrible day at work to his empty penthouse Wangji sighed and went to the kitchen. It was unlike him but he reached up into a special cupboard and pulled down the bottle of liquor. He stared at it sadly for a bit, his brother had banned him from drinking since college. There had been an incident after his best friend (love of his life) disappeared where a drunken Wangji had nearly died of alcohol poisoning alone in the abandoned apartment. But that was 10 years ago now, ten years to the day, the only day a year Wangji ever drank anymore. 

He slammed the first shot in the kitchen before he’d even taken off his shoes. He loosened his tie and poured another this time taking it with him to his bedroom. He removed his jacket, hanging it in his closet and then sat on the bed to remove his shoes. 

“Wei Ying.” He whispered. 

He rarely let himself remember his Wei Ying, it hurt too bad. They had met in college, Wangji had been different then young, ambitious, innocent about how cruel life could be. Wei Ying was like sunshine, bright, smart, strong, loud, and completely hell bent on forcing Wangji out of his shell. They butted heads for months before they established a close friendship, it was Wangji’s favorite year of his life. But a crisis at home had forced Wangji home for summer break that year, as a result he had never seen his Wei Ying again. 

Wangji slammed the second drink down hard and removed his shirt and pants. He put on a pair of cloud patterned pajama bottoms and went back to the kitchen for more. He had heard through mutual friends that that summer Wei Yings adoptive parents had died in a car crash early in the summer and that in his grief Wei Ying had started a downward spiral, ending in a confrontation with some nasty people coming for him where his older sister died protecting him. No one had heard from him since. He had just disappeared.

Wangji poured and drank a third glass, likely his last of the night as he was already swaying on his feet. He stumbled into the living room and sank into the couch (he only ever slouched when he was drunk). 

Wei Ying… What could he do to make that pain go away? Ten years later and it still burned in his chest as awfully as it always had. He picked up his phone and started googling, it devolved quickly, it wasn’t the first time he had hired an escort to handle this day but today he hit the jackpot. 

Mo Xuanyu Escort Services. Wangji had to rub his eyes repeatedly as he stared at the picture, he was a dead ringer for Wei Ying. Well at least what he assumed Wei Ying would look like now. It was like a miracle, he was going to fuck this look-a-like until he felt better about the real thing. He pushed the button on the site marked “Call Now.”

\---

Wei Wuxian had never been offered such a ridiculous amount of money for one night before so of course he accepted instantly. A car picked him up not even 10 minutes after the man on the phone hung up. He was a little nervous, high rollers were notoriously hard to please, but the man had made no special requests, done no coaching, only said “just come.” When He finally arrived at the penthouse door all he could do was knock. The most beautiful young man he had ever seen answered the door, half naked and drunk, his light amber eyes wild. Without a word he held open the door and Wei Wuxian walked in, the place was beautiful, he certainly wouldn’t mind spending the night there especially with that man.

Wangji wasted no time after the door was shut. “Wei Ying”

Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows raised, roleplay eh? But before he could even finish his thought the man had him around the waist pulling him tight against him into a kiss that even to a man as experienced as him was undeniably earth shattering. Wei Wuxian moaned as the man finally drew back, it was the first time in his career his toes curled in his shoes and his body responded so quickly, gods if he had any money he would pay the man to do that again.

“And what shall I call you?” He asked quietly not wanting to break the man’s fantasy.

“Lan Zhan” he stated simply, still standing dazed in front of the door. He had spent everyday for a year fantasizing about doing that and it felt remarkably like the real thing. 

“Lan Zhan” the man said, trying the sounds out with his tongue. His voice rang in his ears, Wei Ying’s voice, exactly as he remembered it. It gave him chills and his whole body shook at the recognition. He knew it was likely the alcohol and the man resembling Wei Ying so closely that made his brain think this, but for tonight he didn’t care. This man was Wei Ying and he was his for the night. 

“Say it again” He commanded.

_ Oooh and a secret dom too~ _ Wei Wuxian thought to himself, he had always had a thing for soft spoken, quiet types with a secret bad side. “Lan Zhan.” He whined it this time. “I don't want to stand in the entryway anymore.” 

“What do you want?” He asked gently.

Wei Wuxian’s head almost exploded going through the millions of sexual things he had done and liked because he wanted to do every single one of them with this man before their time was up. He licked his lips as he thought it over, so many options so many options, but remarkably what came out of his mouth was. “To make you happy.” Not to please him, not to make him cum, not to do anything sexual at all, Wei Wuxian found he deeply wanted to ease the pain he saw in the man’s eyes.

Wangji stood still and stared at this, this was certainly not his usual experience with escorts. He walked closer swaying drunkenly as he looked deeply into the man’s eyes. “Wei Ying?” 

Wei Wuxian sensed the change in the mood and reached up to stroke the man’s cheek shaking his head slightly. 

Wangji let the flicker of real hope die at that point, no, not really Wei Ying, just alcohol and a look alike. He shook his own head softly to clear it but did not remove the man’s hand from his cheek, instead lifting his own to cover it on his cheek.

“Wuxian” he said gently, insanely giving his real name to a man he had met not 15 minutes ago despite all his rules to NEVER do such a thing.

“I’m sorry” Wangji said sighing, finally pulling away and going to plop down on the couch in a heap. “You look just like him.” 

Genuine affection glowed in Wei Wuxian’s eyes as he followed the gorgeous sad man into the living room. He stood in front of him and took off his coat, he was wearing a simple outfit, ripped jeans and black t-shirt, his dark hair already ruffled up from Wangji’s first kiss. He lowered himself onto his knees in front of the man and placed his hands tentatively on his knees. “Let’s use that to our advantage” he spoke softly, encouragingly. “Tonight. I am Wei Ying” he moved his hands up and down the man's thighs coaxingly before leaning forward and gently resting his head in the man’s lap. “And I am yours. 100% completely, yours.” 

\---

Wangji’s heart nearly stopped dead hearing this. It was really everything he had ever wanted and needed rolled into one. He could barely contain himself, tears pooled in his eyes.

There was a soft sob then arms were wrapped around his body and he was forcibly pulled into Wangji’s lap and into a kiss so heartfelt and deep everything in him responded in kind. The pain and heartache and love he felt mirrored his own, it felt somehow like they were sharing the same soul as the kiss continued. When Wangji finally pulled away, Wei Wuxian sat transfixed and staring into his eyes, panting slightly, looking almost terrified by his feelings for the man. 

“Lan Zhan,” he asked quietly, almost cautiously as he broke a second of his rules. “Can you… can you do something for me? Hmm?” He smiled brightly at the sad man who looked very confused at this point. “Trust me ok? For just a little while, Lan Zhan, please trust me.” He knew it was an insane request who trusts the prostitute they just bought after a short time together, he knew better than to ever initiate without being specifically asked to, that wasn’t his job. He was there to do whatever this man wanted, and now he was asking him to do instead what he wanted. It was like he was drunk on the man’s kisses.

“Mn.” came the confirmation from Wangji and Wei Wuxian nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.  _ He said yes? _

Wei Wuxian’s smile lit up brightly, it was a real smile from his heart. “Good boy” He praised standing up and pulling Wangji to his feet as well. He pulled him into the center of the immaculately clean living room and then wrapped Wangji’s arms around his waist and wrapped his own over the man’s strong shoulders. He started swaying slightly back and forth until Wangji was as well and they were dancing close. 

Wei Wuxian was just about to mention needing music when out of the blue Wangji started singing softly. It was a beautiful tune, but even more beautiful was the man’s voice. He swayed on his feet and he felt the man’s arms tighten on him protectively. His dark eyes looked up into the light ones staring intensely down at him. There was something so... Familiar about it all, something that was making his head ache, making his body dizzy. 

“Lan Zhan,” he whispered softly in his distress and if the man could read his mind he scooped him up into his arms and continued their dance and his song. When the song drew to a close Wangji slowly lowered Wei Wuxian back to his feet. He never said anything but he was sure that the man had just declared he would always protect him. Slowly his headache receded and he took a deep calming breath. 

There were a million things happening that night Wei Wuxian couldn’t explain, him slowly removing his shirt and throwing it on the couch was not one of them. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he wanted to feel this man inside of him more than he’d wanted anything he could remember.

\---

It was like a dam had burst. With the removal of his shirt Wangji became suddenly almost feral. Wangji practically threw Wei Wuxian against the wall. Wei Wuxian called out softly in a pleasurable pain that only made him want more.

“Lan Zhan!” he gasped as Wangji wrapped his hand around his throat and kissed him intensely. Wei Wuxian could barely breathe, his knees shook, but Wangji showed no mercy. His other hand was already unzipping and buttoning Wei Wuxian’s pants, his hand pushing down at the waistbands of the pants and boxers before grabbing onto what he truly desired. Wei Wuxian’s hips bucked into that large strong hand, wrapping his own hand around Wangji’s wrist where he had his hand wrapped around his throat. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan ZHAN!” he managed to gasp out bringing the drunken man’s eyes back to his. “Please... I’m not…. going ...anywhere... I won't ...leave... you again... I… Can’t…” and suddenly the hand at his throat released. He collapsed to his knees and coughed sucking in as much air as he could. 

Wangji had no idea why he had done it. He supposed part of him was still angry at Wei Ying for leaving, still he dropped to his knees besides Wuxian. “I-” He started.

“Don’t be.” Wei Wuxian said, throwing the man onto the carpeted ground and climbing on top of him naked. “I like it.” He leaned down and forced his tongue deep into Wangji’s mouth.

Wangji didn’t last long until he was rolling over throwing Wuxian onto the ground underneath him. He could feel Wuxian’s nails scratching at his abs on the waistband of his pants. He let him pull his pants down and free his raging hard on. There was no delay or foreplay now they couldn’t help themselves. Wangji pushed himself deep into Wuxian’s hole, it was oddly tight considering his occupation, but that only made it feel better. 

“NNNNNGH!” Wei Wuxian groaned in pleasure. He was so big, and so hot he thought he might cum just from that. 

“Fuck! LAN ZHAN! FUCK!” He cursed and Wangji shut him up with a hot sloppy kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Getting intimately aquainted~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things progress between Lwj and Wwx

That first time was short, desperate, hot, loving, a thousand different feelings rolled into a few touches, a few thrusts. Both were so excited by the contact, the feel, the feelings, that neither could hold off their climax for long. Wei Wuxian came first, untouched, just gushing over both of their chests. It was highly unlike him, Wei Wuxian had never gotten off to a male client before, rarely to any client, and he had cum first! He shook his head to clear it now wasn’t the time to think about what it meant especially as Lan Zhan railed him hard into the carpet before cumming himself with a grunt so pleasure.

Wangji rolled off of Wuxian slowly until they both just laid there naked, sweating, covered in cum, panting staring at the ceiling. Neither knew what to make of it, emotions were so tangled and unclear, but they were both sure that was the best they had ever felt for as long as they could remember. 

Wuxian recovered his mental faculties first as he was the sober one. He rolled onto his knees besides Wangji, looking down at him, he really was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed his soft lips. 

“So beautiful” He whispered more to himself than to Lan Zhan. He stoked his fingers over his cheek gently, “Can you get up my love?”

“Mn” He groaned and Wuxian reached for his hands and pulled them both to their feet.

“Good boy” Wei Wuxian cooed “Can you show me to the bathroom?” He smiled as WAngji began to lead him into his room and the master bathroom. The tub was huge, clearly a jacuzzi, pristine white. How was everything about this man beautiful?

Wuxian sat Wangji on his own bathroom counter and went to figure out how to get the bath started. He grabbed the emptiest bottle of bubble bath scent (obviously most used) and poured it in. “Sandalwood huh?” he asked, walking back over and placing himself between Wangji’s legs.

“Mn” He nodded then grabbed Wuxian by the hair and pulled him back into a long sensual kiss.

“Fuck Lan Zhan,” He gasped as he was finally released. 

“Bath is ready” Wangji said softly nodding towards the tub.

Wuxian went and turned off the water and turned back to him. “What was I? Some sort of time kill while the tub filled?” He snipped, acting affronted.

Wangji only shrugged, causing Wuxian to laugh and grab his hands and guide him to the tub. “You’re trouble, I can tell.”

Wangji decided he liked that idea and went on to prove it by pulling Wuxian into the tub with him.

“Wha-what this was just for you! I was going to wash you!” He shouted as Wangji sank down and pulled Wuxian into his lap.

“You’re dirty too” He commented dryly running his fingers over Wuxian’s sticky washboard abs.

“I’m always dirty,” He teased back.

“I like it,” Wangji stated simply, moving one of Wuxians legs to each side of his lap. 

Wei Wuxians mouth twitched into a smile, “Again? So soon? What if I’m sore?”

A strong hand pet Wei Wuxian’s chest and lips nipped at his clavicle causing his whole body to shudder in response. “You want it.” Wangji whispered with no trace of doubt.

Wei Wuxian groaned into a moan. “Yes” He admitted.

Wangji slowly lifted Wei Wuxian by his hips slowly lowering him back onto his cock. He made a small whimper of pain at the lack if rest time and was delighted to discover a flicker of caring cross Wangji's face. 

"May I?" He asked quietly, again breaking his initiation rule. When Wangji nodded he begun to rock his hips slowly so as not to churn up the water too much. 

[Tired of typing names will be abbreviating wangji to lwj and wei Wuxian to wwx in narration]

Lwj smiled peacefully and took his time to enjoy the slow love making in the warm scented water but drunkenly realized they had not yet washed so as wwx rode him he grabbed a washcloth and wet it with soapy water and began to concentrate on cleaning wwx's entire body. He started at the washboard abs, cleaning the cum from every crevice before his hand started drifting up over his pecks and nipples, over his shoulders, down the nap of his neck, down his spine, around his hips and back to the front. 

Wwx delighted in the care he was being shown and he slowed his hips to rock in small circles as lwj explored him. When lwjs hand came around the front of his hip he stalled and hesitated so wwx gave him a small encouragement by taking the washcloth from his hand and gently helping him wrap his fingers around his erection. 

"Stop moving" Lwj commanded and wwx obeyed. He slowly leaned back and scooted his hips forward until he was almost laying down and wwx mostly out of the water. "Cum for me."

This was not a request wwx could often oblige, cumming from a hand job? From a male client? Forget it. But this man? This man he wanted to pleasure in every way so wwx nodded. 

It turned out lwj was as skilled at that as everything else, he used two hands and some lube to stimulate every never ending wwx had and he punctuated this delightful stimulus with slow deep thrusts of his hips. It was enough for wwx to see stars and cum all over lwj's dripping chest in under 10 minutes. 

Lwj smiled and pulled wwx down into a kiss, leaning forward still inside of him to pull the drain plug. Wwx grabbed the washcloth to wash his chest clean.

"Spin" Lwj commanded again in a quiet but firm tone.

Wwx blushed. He hadn't tried this particular move in quite some time but wanted to impress the man so he skillfully shimmied around until his back was to lwj. This seemed to please lwj because he rocked forward into wwx and up onto his knees until he had pushed wwx up against the tile wall in front of them.

"This might hurt." He cautioned, feeling oddly sentimental towards his escort for the evening. 

"I'll live." Wwx panted hopelessly. "Just. Let it out." 

The years of built up frustration, years of desire, years of suffering, all of it fueled lwj into a passion of dangerous proportions. He slammed wwx against the wall over and over as he thrusted at a back breaking force. 

Wwx worried that his body would give out, the sensations were overwhelming all of his senses and still his dick found the energy to rise again in this situation. 

Wwx screamed and clutched desperately at the wall he was going to cum again, or pass out or maybe both. He had to hold on, had to give this man everything had to take care of him… and lwj finally released. Wwx could feel it flowing into his body and finally relaxed letting himself cum on the cold shower tile as lwj's hips slowed. 

"Lan Zhan…" he moaned before passing out.

Lwj took a moment to recover as well but when he finally came to his senses he pulled out of his escort and pulled him into his arms. He carried wwx to his bed and gently tucked him in, getting in next to him and cuddling close. Now that he was asleep and lwj’s appetite sated, lwj took the time to really take in wwx’s face. It was so familiar, so much like Wei Ying’s. The differences were subtle, he was older obviously, but there were deep lines of stress and sadness etched into this face. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more brittle, unkempt, but the bone structure… and lwj’s fingers traced every line while he slept. He was sure after 15 minutes that this WAS his Wei Ying. He had more scars now, more pain in his heart, and it didn’t matter all the ways it was impossible, but deep in lwj’s heart he knew, this man was the one he had been searching for. 

“Wei Ying. I love you,” He said simply before kissing his lips and drifting into sleep himself.


End file.
